The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named ‘CAPRI’, which was the result of a controlled cross between the strawberry variety ‘CIVRI-30’ (Registered, CPVO Grant No. 14561) and a not released selection of Consorzio Italiano Vivaisti named R6R1-26.
The progeny was first asexually propagated by stolons in S. Giuseppe di Comacchio Ferrara, Italy, in 2005.
The ‘CAPRI’ variety was tested over the next several years in different European areas with continental climates. The tests ran from 2006 to 2010.